meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Diaries 3 Part 5
Mr. Pickels: *With the burritos on a box with a dead skull on it* You see, *Mr. Pickels stares at us* here is my master plan. I stole Toothy's burritos, like 7 or something. It's with evil powers! I will turn ALL The Zombies back to life and i just need to summon them, ahem! *Mr. Pickels stares at the ceiling* Dear Zombies! I summon you all, because i need help! I would LOVE to take over the world so everybody can show respect to the both of us! MEHEHAHAHAHEHEH! Narrator: *View of Mr. Pickels' Cabin* And then the ground was shaking once again! *It shakes!* Cuddles: WOAH! Why is the ground suddenly shaking? Narrator: *As we sees what he even mentions!* And then the sky is once again RED AGAIN! Remember this? It's a reference to "Cuddles Zombie Thing 2" Obviously! *We sees The Zombies!* And The Zombies emerged from the forest, and they was MAD! They noticed the cabin and walked all to it, all of them smelled the burritos there. The only thing our Heroes could do left was to get stuck! Toothy noticed outside! Toothy: *Peeks* What's that? *We sees The Zombies going to the camera* AAAAAAH! *Off-Screen!* CUDDLES! WE MUST LEAVE NOW! THERE IS "ZOMBIES" OUTSIDE, THEY ARE BACK! *Door was closed, btw!* Cuddles: WHAT? Guys! Toothy's saying The Zombies have returned, we must leave, come on, now! Petunia: *In bed* Cuddles, i can't go just now. The Baby's coming REAL SOON! *Grunts in pain* Cuddles: What!?! NO! I am not ready to be a Father! I am only 24 Years Old! I think i'll- *Faints once again!* Giggles: Wait- You mean.... CUDDLES AND PETUNIA ARE MARRIED!? AAAAAH! *Red screen as she screamed of anger!* Narrator: *As we sees outside!* All The Zombies was covering the exits outside there, so, the exits was no way out of there! Petunia: Uh Oh! It's happening right now! *Grunts* OMG! Cuddles, please say "I Love You!" To... Me! Before... Before i'll!... AH! Narrator: THIS is how it feels to be pregnant, it's painful, ok? Cuddles: :O... *Gasps and stares at Petunia since:....* Little Cuddles: *It is Cuddles' Style from "Banjo Frenzy" For SOME Reason!* Goo-Goo! Ga-Ga! Petunia: Cuddles, :D, Our baby is here! *Cuddles slowly walks forward the bed* Narrator: It was Cuddles' Design from "Banjo Frenzy" Now THAT'S a frenzy, all right! Really, we was so lame to buy a new rabbit character in this awkward part, GET OVER IT! Little Cuddles: Goo-Goo? Ga-Ga! Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga! Huh? Toothy: Uh, guys, i hate to ruin this beautiful part of the story but... THERE'S ZOMBIES OUTSIDE! Little Cuddles: Dad, there's Zombies outside! Let's team up, together, we'll take them down! Together, as a Family! Cuddles: Now that's my boy! You know what? *Stares at the camera screen* Being a Father isn't actually a bad idea at all, too bad i didn't find it out later! *Shrugs* *Now, talking to his Son again* Come on, Son! Let's! GO! *Runs outside, so does his Son* Narrator: *As we sees however them fighting The Zombies!* So, Cuddles and Little Cuddles was fighting all those zombies outside, like Father, like Son! So, his Son is looking like him pretty much! Cuddles and Little Cuddles was idk, fighting them all like, wham, bam, bam! And BOOM! *The Rabbits does a canonball attack, causing pretty much ALL Zombies to explode there!* Petunia: *As she watches the fight, along with Giggles and Toothy* Now, that's my Boys! <:)! Cuddles: *With some killed off Zombies next to him* Well, Son! That's my Boy! Good job, Sonny! You was amazing! Little Cuddles: Ikr, you too, Father! *End of Part 5!* Category:Blog posts